I'd Be So Good To You
by urharmony
Summary: Emma moves from the hot desert of Phoenix to a cold city, and some people there are just as cold. She meets Jay, who seems the coldest, but the more they're around another, the warmer, and happier they feel. Is it love? Can it last with the secrets he has? Does she have any? Other couples aswell such as Manny/Sean, Mia/Lucas, etc
1. Meeting New Friends & Jay Hogart

"Well this looks nice, doesn't it sweetie?" Christine Nelson asked her daughter Darcy.

"Our last house was bigger." Darcy replied, folding her arms.

Snake got out of the drivers side of the BMW. He turned to their other daughter, "What do you think, Em?"

A blonde girl jumped out and wore a black mini skirt and a white tank top. She was pretty, and her eyes were brown, just liked chocolate.

Her eyes wondered around their new and big white house, "It's nice." she said. She had better manners than her other sister Darcy. Emma was 16, and Darcy was 15 but she acted as if she was 17 yet still a brat at the age of 5.

Emma and her family had come from Phenoix. They now lived here, in Canada, in a city called Toronto. They were on the good side of town though. With the big houses, not the bad side of town.

Emma had a nice tan from living in Arizona most of her life. Her father was a lawyer, her mother just a housewife. Sure Emma would miss her friends, but she was a sweet and funny girl, she'd make new ones fast.

The blonde walked into a room with her stuff already all in it. Oh yes, did I mention her family was rich?

Emma's room was large and she had a window cell to sit at which had pillows on it too. Her bed was at the other corner of her room, a tv on her dresser and all her posters hung up. Her walls were just white and the cover on her bed was blue, her favorite color.

Darcy ran to her room and went straight to her closet. She snickered and turned to Emma, "I got the walk in closet. Yours is just inches wide."

"All I want Darcy. I also got my own bathroom."

"Whatever." Darcy said while leaving the room, "I can't wait for school! I'm going to be the new queen B. I hope the 'popular bitch' knows it."

"Sure Darc."

Emma opened her room window later on and stepped out on her balcony. Hmm, not so high.. she could sneak out whenever she wanted to. Not like she had to, she was a good girl. She'd never. Emma smiled to herself, maybe not alot.

Jeffery High. Her and Darcy stood infront of their new school the next week.

"Fresh meet." a guy said and whistled passing them.

"Ew." Darcy said loudly and turned to him with his group of friends, "Old look. Didn't anyone tell you that skater look was out?" she taunted.

"Oooh!" his friends laughed and Darcy rolled her eyes at him and walked into the school with Emma.

"Nice ass blondie!" someone shouted and Emma looked back to glare and then went to go find her locker.

"Ugh."

Darcy declared, "I'm going to adventure. Later." she immediatly left Emma alone.

Emma went to tell her to wait but gave up. Like it mattered. As Emma was looking around the crowded school, a girl with long black hair was against the lockers and watching her.

"Sister?" the girl guessed and Emma finally noticed her.

Emma joked, "Well... we have the same DNA."

"I have a brother." the girl said, trying to show sympathy and laughed lightly until someone went by her and punched her arm, "Ow." she laughed as she pointed at the guy, "That would be him."

Emma glanced at the guy passing and he just glanced at her and back at his sister and left.

"Everyones so..." Emma drifted, trying not to be mean by saying rebel looking... or something stupid like that.

"Not virgin looking?" joked the girl.

"I'm not..." Emma bit her lower lip not wanting to tell a total stranger that she wasn't a virgin, but she wanted to explain she wasn't so 'innocent'.

"I get it." the girl said with a teasing smile and nodded to then shrug, "I'm Manny Santos." she greeted.

"Emma Nelson."

"Welcome to hell, Emma."

"This over here, is the science lab." Manny pointed.

Emma nodded and said, "Thanks." Manny was showing her all around the school.

Manny nodded and as the girls turned a corner, a guy grabbed Manny, pulling her up against the wall with his hands on her hips, sliding to her ass.

Manny yelped but giggled and smiled while they kissed hard.

Emma shifted awkwardly and looked away as Manny pulled away from the guy, "Emma, this is Sean." she introduced.

The guy had a built figure and somewhat curly hair but in the charming way, with some hair on his chin. He gave her a slight nod of awknowledgement and Emma oddly waved.

"Are you going to class?" Manny asked Sean. She sounded a bit shocked. This made Emma wonder if the guy came to school at all?

"Only came to get Spinner." Sean said while shaking his head no and kissed her neck.

"Oh."

He pulled away and asked her, "You want to come skip?"

"Wanna?" Manny asked with a smile on her lips, looking at Emma with amusement in her eyes.

"I.. got to go to class." Emma muttered, playing with her hands and explained, "First day and all."

"Right." Sean said eyeing Emma and glanced Manny with a smirk and she giggled, shoving his chest as he left.

"He's not trying to be an asshole, that's just Sean." Manny assured Emma who felt a bit stupid. Manny went on, "He and the guys barely come to school."

"The guys?" Emma asked curiously.

Manny smiled and said, "Well.. if you stick with me, you can meet everyone."

"I'm not going anywhere." Emma insisted and asked, "So you and Sean-"

"Have been together since grade 9." Manny declared and Emma stared, Manny added, "On and off of course. Just so you don't hear any shit about me, I'll admit, yes, he knocked me up once. But I aborted."

"Really?" Emma asked, frowning deeply. That's sad. How can she be okay with that?

This was one wierd city already.

"Let me guess, your against it?" Manny questioned and Emma shrugged, nodding slowly.

"Kind of. But your choice, right? How long ago?" she asked.

"2 years ago. I'm fine now. Half the school isn't against abortions but now their against me, all but the guys ofcourse. I'm Jeffrey's school's slut." Manny muttered and huffed, "I really hate this school."

"3 years really says something. People should know you two must like.. love each other, right?" Emma asked and gave Manny a look when she laughed.

"Love? Not sure. In like, definatly. Can't live without him." she sigh'd.

"Oh..." drifted Emma. This city was _really _wierd already.

_Riiiiinnnnngg._

"Oh, the bell. I have 3rd with you so I'll meet you here." Manny promised and walked off but turned to hollar, "Have a good day, Emma Nelson."

"Thanks Manny." laughed Emma, walking into her science class.

She stood there confused now. Where was she suppose to sit?

"You must be the new girl." she heard and turned to a boy who was tall looking with blonde gelled hair and a hollister look.

Emma nodded and slowly went to the guy who gestered to the seat beside him.

"Emma." she introduced herself. She already hated being called 'Fresh Meet' or 'New girl.'

"Peter." he said back, "Sorry, it's just... everyone knows everyone here. Where you from?"

"Phenoix."

"You just going to love it here." Peter said sarcastically.

Emma nervously played with her pencil, that's what she was thinking.

So basically the whole day sucked, everytime she walked into a classroom, the stupid teachers had to introduce her to everyone infront of the class.

How humilating.

She couldn't find Manny at lunch, so she sat with Peter and met a girl named Anya. Not bad, 3 friends in one day.

"How was school girls?" Snake asked his daughters when they got home.

Emma walked in first and said, "Good. I met some really nice people." Emma then remembered Sean and said, "I think..." he wasn't SO nice, but he wasn't mean. Manny was a character, Peter wasn't afraid to talk a lot, and Anya was pretty sweet.

"What about you Darcy?" Snake asked as the younger daughter came in and pushed her jacket and purse to their maid, Mary.

"I own that school." she just said, going up the stairs like she owned the house.

Emma snickered and went to her room.

That weekend, Emma had plans to go see a movie with her new friends Anya and Peter... but then her cellphone rang.

Emma answered, "Hello?"

"It's Manny." came the reply.

"Hey Manny." Emma greeted.

"So I was wondering... you want to go to a bar tonight?" Manny curiously asked.

"A bar?" Emma asked and giggled a little, "Let me just remind you we're only 16."

"Hmph! Your so cute." came Manny's reply, "Pick you up at 9?"

"Well I..." Emma drifted off, remembering Anya and Peter. But Manny was..something, she was more fun. If that was mean?

"You what?" Manny asked.

"Yeah sure." Emma then said.

Manny exclaimed, "Kay! See you then chicka."

The two girls hung up and Emma sat in her bed. She looked at the clock beside her bed. 8 o clock. Her eyes widened and she went to get ready.

Emma got showered and wore her hair in loose curls and wore tight blue jeans and a dark purple and black striped strapless top.

She looked cute, casual, and a little sexy at the same time!

The greatness of having lots of money and getting anything you want.

She heard a honk and then her phone beeped with a text. Manny was outside.

Emma went down the stairs as her mother passed, and saw her going out the door.

"Going to the movies with your new friend Anya?" she asked and Emma shut her eyes before turning to her.

"Yeah." she lied and opened the door, "See you later."

"Have a good time." she heard her mom say and closed the door behind her.

A red car was parked infront of her house and Manny was in the passanger seat. Emma saw her wave slightly and gave a small smile. The driver was Sean.

Emma got in the back and Manny looked over her shoulder, "You look good." she said and Emma noticed she looked better. Hip hugging jeans and a black tank top that showed off her tanned and smooth stomach.

"No classes tonight Emma?" Sean teased, looking at the road to see if any cars were coming.

Emma put her seat belt on and rolled her eyes but smiled, "No, Sean."

"Your sure?" smirked Sean, "It's your first week and all."

Manny slapped his arm and warned, "What did I say about being like this! Let her get use to your smugly face first."

"It's fine." Emma said with a light laugh and told Sean, "I'm actually skipping classes tonight."

Manny hid her giggle and Sean grinned, okay... the blonde wasn't bad. Kind of funny.

"Let's get going then." he said and drove out towards the bar.

As he guided the girls up the side of a building, the girls walked behind and Emma looked around and glanced at Manny.

"Manny, are you sure we can get in?" she asked.

"Positive." Manny simply stated.

Sean held Manny's hand just before they went to the bar's door and nodded to a big guy, "Hey Charlie." Sean greets.

The big guy nodded once at them and opened the door, the three of them went in.

"Suppp." a guy said passing them. Emma stood close to Manny as Sean then guided infront of them again.

"Beers my ladies?" a guy asked, coming with two corona's in his hand.

He handed them each one and Manny introduced, "Emma, this is Spin."

"Your the new girl our school is in chaos for." Spinner insists as Emma laughed a little.

"You might be talking about my sister. She's kind of annoying and makes sure she's noticed." Emma declared and he shook his head no.

"Nope. It's about a blonde. A pretty blonde." he assured and Emma raised an eyebrow, he was trying WAY too hard.

"Easy cowboy." Sean joked, grabbing a pool stick to play some pool with his buddies.

"Wanna play pool, Em?" Manny asked, opening her beer.

Emma still held hers and went to say no, til Manny's brother pushed by her and told Manny, "We're playing, actually."

"Craig!" Manny snapped and rolled her eyes to Emma who laughed softly. Manny couldn't believe she had such assholes as friends, and a brother.

"Back off." Sean warned Craig who rolled his eyes but nodded and leaned against the wall. Sean examined his pool stick and asked, "Who's winning?"

"Solids." came a deep voice. Emma had to look to where it came from. The voice was so husky and mysterious.

A guy, with dark hair wearing dark blue jeans and a black shirt that made you wonder how built he was underneath it all.. bad thoughts! His eyes were piercing grey and his lips to die for.

"Guessing your solids." breathed Sean, knowing he was the best.

"I'm on his side." came another voice that belonged to a guy with black hair and some hair on his chin too. He was tall and had broad shoulders. A girl with brown curly hair hung her arms around him.

"Fine. Me and Sean can take you." joked Spinner. Emma and Manny laughed together at him. That's when the mysterious guy with the nice grey eyes noticed Emma. She caught his eye and looked down.

"Come meet the girls." Manny told Emma.

"Ow." Emma was trying to open her beer bottle as the mysterious guy walked by and grabbed her beer. He simply opened it and gave it back to her. He got a pool stick and went straight to playing as if it didn't phase him.

Emma would said thanks or something.. but it looked as if he already forgot about her. Manny was already pulling her away anyways.

Emma sipped the beer and looked at the bottles title, "Corona. I like it." she said. The girls stopped and Emma had to glance once more at the mystery guy. He was aiming the white ball at a solid, his friends waiting for him to just win already.

"Don't even think about it." teased Manny quietly.

Emma almost went red and looked at Manny. "What?" she asked.

"Jay." Manny simply said back.

Emma looked back to the mystery guy. So his name was Jay huh?

"I wasn't." Emma lied.

"Every girl does." Manny insisted.

Emma went on, "Not my type. I like them with some fashion sence... and not smelling like mad smoke."

"He's 18, and he's dangeorus." Manny truthfully said for Emma's sake.

"How so?" Emma asked.

"He's been to jail about 4 times." Manny sigh'd and tried to remember more, "Juvie when he was a kid, 6 times."

"How do you know all this?" Emma questioned curiously and Manny softly laughed.

She answered, "He use to live with Sean, their best friends."

"Explains a lot." teased Emma.

Manny smiled and then said, "Sean's an ass, but he knows his limits and you learn his soft spots.. sometimes, you become them. With Jay? He has no weak spots. He's not an ass.. he's just himself. Mean, independent, sometimes just keeps to himself, and I repeat.. dangerous."

Emma just nodded and then some girls came over. Emma noticing one of them being the girl that was just at the pool table, with the curly brown hair.

"I'm Mia." that girl introduced first.

"And that's Alex, Amy and Ralphy." Manny introduced the rest. Alex looked tough, but gave her a greeting nod and Ralphy smiled a bit, but Amy glared.

Emma took another sip of her corona, this wasn't the kind of crowd she'd hung out with back at home in Phenoix.


	2. Girls Will Be Girls

"You're really ditching me tonight?" teased Sean to Manny, his arms wrapped around her waist as she tugged on his shoulders with a puppy look

"You get me every night." she joked.

The guys behind, watching the scene, joked and mocked it. The girls behind Manny, waiting by Mia's car, were whispering to another about it.

Emma heard Amy whisper to Alex, "What a slut."

Mia stood next to Emma who gave a bit of a confused look, Mia snapped at Amy, "She's been with Sean over two years, get over it, she's not who you think she is."

Alex just snickered, chewing her gum and not caring for the drama, Ralphy just giggled, nodding.

"If anyones a slut in this group." Ralphy said, putting her arm over Amy's shoulder and then Mia's, bringing the two together, "It's me." she whispered as if a secret.

Amy rolled her eyes but a smile cracked out, knowing Ralphy was just trying to keep the peace. Sometimes, as much as these friends felt like family, they fought like it too.

Emma smiled a little, some of them may had a bad reputation, but they all had unique characters within them and they were true friends.

"Cameron." shouted a bored Craig, "Let's go."

"Before we heave." added Lucas with a chuckle and the girls laughed as Manny kissed Sean goodbye who just shook his head smiling.

"Come on!" Manny squeeled, running to Emma and tugging her hand to the back of Mia's car which was a convertable with the top down so they jumped in.

The girls waved to the guys as Jay finally came out from inside the bar, holding a beer in his hand still. Emma raised an eyebrow. They let him do that?

Now that Jay was ready, the guys started to leave too with him and rounded the car to get by and go their own way to have their own 'girls night'.

"You owe me $10 Hogart." Ralphy reminded, sitting at the passangers side, Emma was right behind that same side in the back, Manny drunkely laughing in her ear.

When Emma looked up, Jay was leaning on the car, his body slightly bent to be nose to nose with Ralphy, Emma could practically feel the sexual tension and tried not to look at the scene.

But for some reason, even though he spoke to Ralphy, she felt his eyes burning on her, watching **her**.

"That I do." his deep voice replied, handing ralphy a folded 10 bill, but eyes still on Emma.

Ralphy smirked a little, cornering her eyes, knowing what he was checking out.

"Down Sparky." she told Jay before the car roared and he glanced at Ralphy, back to Emma with a smirk and stood straight, watching the car go after playfully hitting his index finger on Ralphys chin which made her gawk at him.

Emma didn't look up once and exhaled deeply when they were finally out of sight. No one intimated her so much like that guy had. jerk!

"New girls a hottie." Spinner said stepping beside Jay with the rest of the guys watching the girls car until out of sight.

Sean lit a smoke and nodded, "I Would." they all snickered, "If not for Manny." he added with a knowing smile.

"Too shy and innocent." insists Lucas as Jay looked over to him with an unreadable look.

Jay glanced once more where the car turned and told the boys, "Lets go." he led them away, lighting up his own smoke.

"So Mia." Emma said, sitting down in the pile of blanket the girls set up in Mia's basement room, "Are you and Lucas dating?"

"A year now." Mia said with a slight blush.

Manny and Alex were still drinking and had snuck a beer pack in as Manny cracked one, giggling, "She tamed the wild beast."

They all laughed.

"Wild beast?" Emma asked with a slight smile, but was confused.

Amy laid back on her elbows and sighed, like explaining this was boring, "All the guys have this reputation, they use girls like no tomorrow and party til theres no tomorrow."

Manny nodded, "They still tease Sean 3 years later for dating me and going serious." she said.

Emma tilted her head, "Why do they think thats bad?"

Ralphy shook her head, "Being whipped by a girl? Come on, makes them look like wussies for being such bad asses."

"Well, 2 down, 3 to go right?" joked Emma, thinking of Spinner Craig and Jay being single.. or was Jay not? Did he have a thing with Ralphy? Emma couldn't help but wonder..

Why wonder, not like he gave girls the time of day, probably one of those assholes who only gave them time at night..when convenient for him.

"Spinner will never date as long as Jay never dates. He looks up to him the most." Ralphy said with a snicker

"Craig's got a thing for Ashley Kerwin at school, but he'll never admit it." Manny outted her brother happily.

"You and Jay aren't a thing?" Emma asked Ralphy, looking at her for one second then looking down.

Ralphy laughed out loud.

Alex smirked leaning forward a bit, "Ralphys his sex toy whenever he wants it."

"Alex!" Ralphy gasped and threw her pillow at her.

Emma laughed but noticed it came out a bit fakely, and looked down again, playing with her fingers. She hated when such good looking guys...specailly ones with really beautiful eyes.. were such players who played with peoples hearts.

Ralphy shrugged with a doopey smile, "One day we'll date." she insisted, "he's just not ready yet."

Manny snorted while chugging her beer.

"I couldn't deal knowing the guy I liked was screwing around with other girls." Mia admitted, eyeing Ralphy who shrugged.

"I'm just a cool girl." she adds, "The way I look at it? For almost 2 years he's been coming back to me, not once did he take one of his random lays, and see them again after."

Emma was still a bit confused.

The girls then soon all laid down, then passed out. Emma had to admit though, she was on the same page as Mia. Why did Ralphy think that was ok?

That next Monday, Emma walked into school with Darcy and as Darcy went on and on chewing Emma's ear off, Emma saw Sean, Spinner and Jay leaning on some lockers she was about to go by.

"Morning Emily." teased Spinner, watching her go as she glanced to the right, pretending she just saw them.

Emma noticed Jay glance at her, then her sister, and back to her, she couldn't help but feel angry, hoping he wasn't trying to check HERSISTER out.

Ugh! Boys.

When Emma got to class she saw Anya and Peter wave her over and sighed happily, good thing they weren't too mad about her ditching.

That class was more harder than usual, the teacher must be having a bad day cause they got two pop quizzes and Emma's brain was about to explode. When she was finished her second, she asked to go to the bathroom.

She ended up just outside the school, taking in a breather. Her phone vibrated and she sadly looked down at it, a text from her old best friend in Phenoix. She missed her...and her home

She heard a car drive up and thought it was going to roll past but heard it screech to a slow stop in front of her, "If I heard right, you're not the type to be ditching school." came a voice to Emma's surprise as she looked up to see Jay Hogart driving a very bright orange civic. Was it wierd to admit he looked good in it?

And wait, was he talking to her now?

"If I know right, you are." Emma taunted back and saw his blank expression change into kind of an amused one, "So why are you cruising around it?"

"Nice view." he replied back smoothly, and Emma tried not to let it get to her when he kept staring at her. Was he trying to flirt?

As if! She knew his type.

"It's probably better looking inside, where you read and get good grades. In the end you're rewarded with a good future." she teased him playfully and tried not to smile as he grinned, "Beats driving in a car you soon won't be able to afford."

She was a fireball.

He rubbed his jaw, still grinning though and nodded, looking a bit slapped in the face but enjoying it at the same time.

"You're one of those study hard type of girls aren't you? You trick guys into thinking your dumb just because you're pretty but you're actually smart..and a bit mouthy." he teased back.

"don't start it if you can't handle it." Confirmed Emma, to then hear a door open from the front of the school and looked back to see Manny and Mia coming out and slow down their walk when noticing Jay's car stopped by Emma.

Emma turned back to Jay who had a hard look on his face now, smile gone. She noticed him looking at Mia and Manny with a hard look until he looked down, back at her, and then he just nodded slightly at her before driving his car away.

Emma tilted her head but turned to the girls who finally stood infront of her.

Manny crossed her arms, "What was that?" she asked.

Emma shrugged, "He pulled out infront and we started talking.. and then he took off."

"He was talking to you?" Mia asked curiously, "About what?" both girls stared Emma down.

Emma was awfully confused and played with her hands, shrugging slowly, "Just joking around."

"Joking?" Manny asked, raising an eyebrow and gave Emma almost a sad pity look, "Jay doesn't joke."

Emma sighed, well if she had a tape recorder she was sure Manny would be surprised!

Mia softly giggled, "Not only that, he doesn't even smile."

Emma looked back the way Jay's car left and squinted her eyes.. he was just smiling a moment ago..

"You're new, pretty..probably just has you on his to do list. Literally." joked Mia.

Manny gave Emma a sad smile, slowly nodding and sadly agreeing. Emma couldn't help but be a bit offended but by them, not him.

He was really just joking around with her!

"Hey honey, how was school today?" Emma's dad asked as she walked in and just kept walking to her room.

Her mom gave her dad a look who shrugged and kept reading the news paper.

Emma landed on her bed and inhaled deeply and gazed at her window to birds flying by. This city was definatly different. Was she in for a ride?

Darcy bursted into Emma's room and fell onto the bed with her, picking up Emma's old fluffy pink bear and hugging it.

"Boys at school suck." Darcy pouted.

Emma nodded, agreeing.

Darcy sighed, "Emma, talk to me!" she insisted.

Emma teased, "Oh now you wanna talk? I thought I was too embarressing to be around?"

"Word has it you've actually been hanging out with the really popular people, not like the cheerleaders..but the actual populars." Darcy said a bit jealously but also impressed then snorted, "And you're not embarressing I just hate being always compared to you. We all know you're perfect."

"Darcy you're as perfect as it gets." Emma insisted to her.

Darcy turned her head and smiled to Emma, "awe, are we having a sister moment?"

"Now or never." joked Emma.

"Girls! Dinner!" came their mothers yell and they laughed getting up and going.


	3. Forgiven, Not Forgotten

"Emma, you finally made it." joked Peter after Emma was a little late for another hangout with him and Anya.

Emma noticed him and Anya whispering closely before she got there and smiled between them.

Were they crushing on another?

"I'm ready now." Emma joked and PEter nodded, smiling at her.

He then offered, "I'll get us popcorn if you guys go get the tickets." before he passed he got close to Emma, "Want a drink or anything?" he smiled softly.

Emma saw Anya notice how close he was to her too and how awkwardly he was staring and just shook her head quick, a bit tensed up.

He just nodded and left. She exhaled and looked around to then notice a pair of eyes were on her, Jay. He stood alone, leaning on the theatre wall and she watched him stare at her, and glance at Peter again over in the popcorn station.

Emma then blinked and saw Ralphy jump near his side, she tried to look away but saw Ralphy putting her arms around his waist, not noticing Emma 12 feet away and him looking at her.

Emma turned her back on him and tried to focus on Anya.

Jay was.. wierd; made her feel wierd too. She didn't like it. Though she liked seeing him.. yet she shouldnt, because he was 'so bad'..right?

Emma tried to pass off the awkwardness and smiled to Anya, "You didn't have to invite me, you guys coulda had a date."

Anya sadly smiled, "He doesn't like me like that.." she blushed.

"You don't know until you ask!" Emma insisted

"Shush!" squeeked Anya when Peter came back and put an arm around Emma, Anya looked down but tried to muster a smile as Emma tried to think of a way to reject him but frowned sadly.

"What guy can say he's taken two girls to the movies at the same time?" he joked and Emma shook her head smiling and Anya laughed.

They all went to walk to the line on the other side of the theatre, but when they turned Peter's shoulder was bashed so hard he stumbled and dropped his popcorn.

Emma looked at the popcorn on the ground then back up to see Jay glaring at Peter and Ralphy huffing, "Sorry!" she insisted.

"Why are we sorry?" Taunted Jay darkly, eyes still on Peter, "He was in **my** way?"

Peter, madly afraid of Jay, but wanting not to look too much of a pansy muttered back, "You were the one looking, your fault."

"Jay!" Ralphy yelled, grabbing Jay's arms hard when he went to move forward and probably smack Peter down, "It was an accident! Who cares? Not something to start a fight over." she snickered hysterically and looked to Emma like this was stupid.

Emma just mustered an understanding smile as much as she could. She didn't want to do this, but it was the only way to get this situation forgotten and Peter to go, so she grabbed his hand.

"Come on." she tugged PEter away who happily and impressively followed. Peter and Anya were nice, she didn't want Jay to derange Peter's face over spilt milk. As soon as out of sight, Emma went to let go but Peter held onto her hand firmly.

Emma bit her lip a little nervously, but didn't say anything. Anya sadly followed them to the top row seats.

Through out the movie, Emma was getting a bit nervous, Peter hadn't let go of her hand and kept whispering things into her ear during the flick. She knew Anya was glancing back and forth and she felt horrible.

"I'm actually getting real tired." Anya said, standing up even as the movie was going.

Emma gave her a horrified look and Peter gave a wierd one but shrugged.

"Anya!" Emma exclaimed but the girl rushed off, Emma huffed and finally tugged her hand right out of Peters and ignored him, glaring at the screen when he looked at her questionably.

"You want a ride home?" Peter asked Emma out of silence when walking out of the theatre, it was a long movie so it was pretty late.

Why not?

"Sure." Emma muttered.

The doors to his car closed and they sat there in more silence until Emma slowly raised her eyes to his and blinked.

"Sorry." coughed Peter, starting the car.

Emma played with her phone, pretending to text just so Peter wouldn't talk, but as she looked back up on the road, he wasn't going her way.

"I don't live out here, Peter." Emma simply said, watching him take a turn to the countryish side of the city, where there was a dead empty road with a cornfield on both sides.

Creepy.

"Thought we could be alone." Peter insisted with a small smile at her, and gazed at her long tanned legs since Emma was wearing a short jean skirt that she tried to pull a little bit down and felt really uncomfortable.

"No, I want to go home." Emma confirmed, but the car stopped and Emma snickered, yeah right! She wasn't going to be one of those stupid girls.

"Emma!" Peter yelled as she grabbed her phone and opened the door, getting out of the car and into the night.

He ran around and tried to run infront of her and Emma glared madly ahead at the road, ready to walk home.

"Just stop!" he yelled, grabbing her wrists.

"Don't touch me!" Emma warned, yanking it out but he then grabbed her shoulders hard and he scrunched his face up madly, "PETER!" Emma yelled, shoved down to the road with him ontop until she kicked his groin and went to crawl up but he grabbed her ankle.

Emma yelped and fell into the cornfield, and he crawled up and over her again.

"**YOU** flirted with **ME**!" he yelled, as if true and Emma cried out, tears beginning to pour when he tried to tug her shirt up.

Emma's hand reached up to Peter's face and scratched down it, hard. He cried out and shot up, grabbing his cheek in pain and she took the chance to get up and run.

And she ran, as fast as she could. Shaking and sobbing. As she made it to some street lights and more 'into the city, she took her phone out and tried to breath, calling Manny.

"Manny's phone!" came a slur and slight giggle, but from a guy.

Emma sniffed and tried to keep cool, "Can I talk to Manny?" Must of been Sean.

Sean giggled again, "She's a bit tied up at the moment.. what do you need?"

"It's ok.." Emma mumbled and went to hang up.

"Wait." his voice was more serious now and Emma closed her eyes but listened, "What's wrong?" he could tell.

Emma just bit her trembling lip and said, "Just need a ride home.."

Sean was quiet for moment, and she heard some mumbling in the background and then he spoke again, "Spinner's coming for you right now, where are you?"

Emma looked around "Filth avenue."

"Stay there."

When Spinner got there, Emma awkwardly got in, he knew nothing, and Emma respected Sean for not telling anyone she sounded.. bad.

"Where too emily?" Spinner teased, smiling doopily at her

Emma smiled a little, feeling a bit better, she really loved these kinds of friends, "Home please."

"Home it is Master." he playfully said and drove off.

The next day of school, Emma wore black leggings with leather flat boots and a brown sleeve top, she usually worse tank tops that sometimes bared her pretty toned stomach, but she noticed that last night, Peter left scratch marks on her stomach as well when trying to lift her shirt.

As she walked through the halls she noticed the gang standing at Manny's locker and went to go over until noticing Peter and Anya near, a few lockers before them. She really didn't want to deal with that right now, and as she glanced at Peter she noticed how bad she scratched him, four little marks down his cheek.

"From a cat...fight..hurts." she heard him mumbling to Anya, lying, and taking adventage of the poor sweet girl who touched his cheek sadly.

Emma looked sadly at the group, wanting to go over and say hi but not wanting to cross Peter, and before she turned away she caught Jay's eye but just kept on walking away.

Jay watched Emma look at them, then away, walking the other way where she came from and he tilted his head curiously, wondering what that was about until hearing giggles from that Anya chick with jerk off Peter Stone and Jay squinted his eyes, eyeing Peter closely to see that wound on his face.

"I can't believe your cat did that to you!" he heard Anya squeel to Peter, giggling uncontrollably as Jay looked where Emma now quickly turned a corner, running away.

Peter was with Emma last night.. cats don't have big claws to make marks like that. And Emma's wierd behavior made it pretty obvious it was she who made that branding on thats boys' face.

What had happened? Jay felt his blood boil and tried to keep calm as his friends were laughing all around him, joking with another but Jay couldn't get it off his mind. That girl was so beautiful and sweet, harmless, who would want to hurt her?

When the next class came, Emma met up with Manny at the back of the class.

"Don't I have news for you." teased Manny as Emma sat beside her and raised an eyebrow

"What?"

"One of the boys took a liking to you, thinks your real pretty." Manny winked and a flash of Jay's face entered Emma's mind and she shook her head. Wasn't him. And why'd she think it was?

Why did this guy make her feel so uneasy?!

"Spinner." Manny happily revealed. Emma smiled shaking her head, he was cute, but too immature for her. Which she never thought she'd say since she's dated some immature guys.. and she didn't really have a type.

Did she now? She found herself kind of infatuated with a more mature kind of guy..dark.. mysterious.

Oh shit. Emma groaned falling into her seat more. She was crushing on Jay. Not good, specailly at a time like this.. a guy like that.

When Emma was late for her next class she ran around a corner to bump into someone hard and they grabbed her hands, Emma looked up to Peter to yank her hands out real fast and glared hard.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" he quickly said, looking desperate and breathless, "Please listen to me." he followed her when she walked off madly and quickly.

She wouldn't turn back for anything.

"Come on Em, you got me good." PEter said, pointing to his eye and Emma snapped back and glared him in the eye.

"I wish I got you worse. Nothing compares what you tried to do to me." she sneered.

"I know, I know." Peter said looking down and sadly back up, "Just please forgive me, I'll stay away from you..but please. I'm not the kind of guy that does that.. I just liked you a lot."

Emma shook her head in disbelief but huffed, she didn't need this right now. If he stayed away then fine.

"Forgiven, not forgotten.. stay the hell away from me." she warned, glaring at him and proudly looking at his scars as he sadly nodded then watched her go.

Peter then sighed, alone in the hall, and grateful, a wieght being lifted off his shoulders as he walked back around the corner he came from until grabbed roughly and smacked onto a pair of lockers so hard he thought he fainted and painfully looked up at the guy who now had him in a chokehold.

"You know.." drifted Jay Hogart, glaring madly at Peter, "She didn't really explain but I have a pretty good idea what went on and what you did to her last night."

PEter coughed heavily and tried to point out Jay was choking him so hard he couldn't breath.

"She may have forgiven and let it go." Jay sneered, "But I'll make your life hell if you even look at her ever again."

PEter was turning purple but nodded as much as he could. Understandable.

Jay dropped him hard to the ground and PEter coughed for air. He rubbed his sore throat and looked up seeing Jay walking off and couldn't help but wonder why Jay Hogart even cared.

He liked no one. What the hell was Emma Nelson to him?


	4. Wrapped Around Your Finger

Emma sat with the group at lunch outside the school on a bench, she was helping Alex study as the rest were in conversations.

Jay was sitting across on the other side at the end of the table, having a smoke while leaning forward in thought until Ralphy came over and flew onto his lap.

"How were your classes? I heard you actually went today." she teased, starting to kiss around his neck as he put his hands on her hips.

Emma looked over and then back to Alex, trying to focus on the work.

"Had to." Jay muttered, looking a bit irratated Ralphy wouldn't get off him, "Raditch was on my ass."

"Poor baby." teased Ralphy, taking his hat off and putting it on her.

Emma didn't understand it, she hardly knew Jay that well but the jealousy in her was stirring like mad and she squinted her eyes at Alex's binder trying so badly to take her mind off it.

"Wana go back to my house and I'll make you feel better?" she teased him then yelped a bit when his strong arms lifted her off him easily and on to the bench, off of him.

"Another time." Jay grumbled, not really into it but had a reputation to hold as the guys glanced over, a little shocked he turned it down.

Emma snuck a glance at Ralphy who looked pretty shocked and rejected, and watched Jay go.

When school was over Emma found herself walking down the steps and saying goodbye to her friends until walking alone toward her house, as she made it to the side walk, a car slowly crept up behind her.

Her heart began to pound, please don't say it's Peter.

"Get in, I'll give you a ride." came Jay's voice.

Emma stopped and gave a confused look before turning and seeing him stop his orange civic infront of her.

She tilted her head raising an eyebrow, "do you even live my way?" she didn't mean to be insulting it just didn't seem like Jay lived in the area all the mansions were.

Jay just snickered and shrugged, "Who cares..free ride, take it or leave it."

"I'll leave it." Emma noted and began to walk again.

Jay was a bit shocked and went to driving up next to her slowly, keeping the same pace she walked.

Emma sighed but couldn't help but feel her heart speeding up and a blush threatening it's way through.

"Why not?" he asked a bit shocked and Emma smiled shaking her head. Guy was determined. She knew what he was probably trying to do, pick a girl up, literally, get with her, and go.

"I thought you left at lunch?" Emma changed the subject and cornered her eyes at him while walking and he let out a small smirk like he was caught for something.

Maybe he came back for something..

"I did." he simply informed, not going on with why and knowing it bugged Emma, it made his smirk turn to a smile.

"Bye Jay." was all Emma had to say, turning and walking through the field where he couldn't follow.

He stopped the car and made sure she made it through the field and to her street before he nodded and left.

He ended up smiling again, and so did she as she walked into her house and felt that heart skipping beats.

"Wow, whose got you so giggly?" teased Darcy, walking down the stairs.

Emma just glared, "Nobody." she snapped and lied, walking off.

Later that night Emma was on the phone with Manny while sitting on her bed and laughing.

Emma: That's wierd.

Manny: I know, I think he just wants down your pants. My brother is such a wierdo

Emma : Can't believe Craig wants to ask me to the school dance.

Manny: Didn't even know he knew we were having one. Now you have to pick between him or Spinner.

Emma: I actually don't want to go at all.

Manny: I'll change your mind!

Emma: You can try! I'll talk to you tomorrow.

Manny: Night girl!

The next day, Emma found herself leaning on the rails outside of school on top of the stairs, she was a bit early, so not much people were here but to her surprise, Jay Hogart leaned on the rail beside her.

Like any other day and tradition, he already started to play with her.

"How's my favourite heartbreaker?" he teased and she looked at him, he looked so good today, like every day, but today wore dark shades over his eyes and didn't wear that silly hat for once.

Looked really good.

"Heartbreaker?" repeated Emma, a bit confused.

He turned his head toward her with that smirk that made her knees weak, "I heard you've been wrapping my boys around your finger."

"Unintentionally." Emma actually sounded annoyed by it, Jay couldn't help but feel a bit of happiness by that.

He eyed Emma for second closely, this girl was making him feel things he never thought he could, he's even tried before.. but he thought he was just so screwed up.. but in a matter of a month or two, she's made him crack jokes, smile, and feel things inside.

"Don't worry I won't take them away, you can keep your slutty ways." Emma shot at Jay, a smile on her lips but rolled her eyes.

"Did you just call me a slut?" Jay whispered in her ear which made her blush but laugh and narrowed her eyes him as he leaned back on the rail, let go and went around her, but stopped right behind and put his arms on the rail on each side of her.

Emma stopped breathing, and got hot, tingles where his arms touched hers.

"I dont think my guys could handle a girl like you anyways." he whispered in her ear and stared softly down at her.

Emma swallowed hard and slowly turned her head to look at him, the wind blowing softly through her hair, they had a moment until Emma stood up more and he leaned off the rail again, stepping back as a loud car screeched through the lot, blasting music.

Lucas drove the guys to school.

Jay watched Emma nervously push her hair to one side and just mutter goodbye as she went to leave and he nodded, "See you later." they connected eyes and then she walked off, it was almost like a promise, like he didn't want to leave her alone.

Emma didn't know what to think, he was flirting, right? But he had Ralphy and millions of other girls.. so why do this to her? He didn't know what she was going through right now. It wasn't fair of him! She felt young and stupid falling for this..

_**I keep thinking about that little sparkly in your eye.  
Is it a light from the angels or your devil deep inside?**_

"Emma!" Mia called and smiled when seeing her friend, Emma smiled back and went over and saw Mia holding a rose.

"What's that? Lucas?" Emma asked happily for Mia who nodded.

"Dance tradition you give a rose to the girl you want to go to the dance with." Mia nodded to Emma, "You didn't get one yet?"

"Don't want one." Emma admitted.

"Every girl wants one." Mia said, rolling her eyes and smiling.

"I don't." Emma said seriously and Mia curiously shook her head.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Emma sighed and shrugged slowly, "Bad couples of days.. I'll live." she insisted and smiled sadly before waving and leaving.

The end of the day Emma wanted to pat herself on the back for avoiding Jay all day, until she went to her locker to see him standing at Ralphy's which was right beside hers, and she noticed everyone watching them, probably because Ralphy was screaming on the top of her lungs and then slapped him across the face.

Emma's mouth fell and blinked as Manny sighed, walking up from behind her and watching the scene.

"Another Ralphy and Jay drama." Manny said boredly.

Emma looked away and down at the ground, Ralphy and Jay, Ralphy and Jay..it's all she hears.

Maybe she should take Spinner up on that date..

Ralphy was charging away and over to them as Manny scoffed, "I told her he's never going to change. Probably mad she didn't get a rose from him." she carried one herself.

Emma watched Ralphy shove passed them and run off crying, And Manny followed after her like it was tradition and something that happened a lot.

Why stay with a guy who makes her miserable? And flirts with other girls?

She turned back towards Jay to see him looking at her with an unreadable expression, still looking mad about being slapped though and then he walked off the other way.

Emma bit the end of her tounge, then went toward her locker to see Spinner leaning on it with hands behind his back.

Emma sighed, "Glad to see someone who stays normal through all this." she joked and then shut up when he brought his hands to the front, holding a rose.

Oh no.

Emma was just bluffing when she brought up the fact to give Spinner a chance..

"Come to the school dance with me." he begged, giving desperate eyes.

"Spin.." Emma drifts, god she liked him SO much as a friend.. she looked down, "Do you even LIKE school dances?"

Spinner paused, thinking hard about it, "no." he admits and she laughed, "But I like you..." he drifts with a grin.

Emma smiled shaking her head, "I like you too..but more..as a-"

"Oh god don't say it." Spinner feared the words 'just friends'.

Emma sadly pouted, "There's other girls" she put her hand on his shoulder.

He gave her a sorry look, "Hope its not awkward between us."

"Course not." Emma said with a shrug, "I understand why you would fall for my curse of beauty."

Spinner bellowed a laugh and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "Jay's right, you do have a good sense of humour." he joked and dragged her along.

Emma kind of got lost in thought about that... Jay..talked about her ? With his friends?

Her heart skipped.

Fuck.

_**But there's always this one question, that keeps me up all night  
Are you my greatest love or dissapointment in my life?!  
Are you a heartbreaker, maybe you want me for the ride  
What if I'm falling for a heartbreaker and everythings just a lie  
I won't be leaving here alive.**_


	5. I Knew You Were Trouble

"He just makes me so angry!" Ralphy cried in the passanger seat as Mia drove them around.

Manny and Emma sat in the back seat and Emma slouched a bit in her seat as Ralphy cried about Jay.

"He doesn't deserve you." Mia said sort of mono tone like, Emma could tell they've had these conversations before but she guessed Ralphy never understood Jay was bad for her.

"I want to deserve him." Ralphy whiped her tears.

Manny groaned, "Ralphy! You know what he's like! You have to move on."

"But he's so perfect."

"Maybe on the outside." Manny shot back. She liked Jay, she did know he had somewhat good in him but he rarely showed it, specially to girls.

"I wish someone could just make him see he'd be happy with me." Ralphy whiped her tears, "He never smiles when he's with me."

Emma sank lower in her spot. These girls really have never seen Jay in good moods? It'd make Emma feel specail if she didn't feel so afraid that Ralphy would kill her if she found out Jay and her shared moments and laughs.

"Get Emma to make him." Mia suddenly said.

Emma's eyes widen. Oh fuck.

"What?" Ralphy even seemed a bit bitter and glanced to the back at Emma and then confused at Mia.

"I dont.." Emma drifted out quietly and shook her head pretending she didn't know what they were talking about.

"He was talking to her before." Manny said, remembering too.

Emma wanted to die.

Manny went on, "Let's face it, the guys aren't going to tell Jay to be with you, make Emma."

Mia nodded, "He must talk to her cause she doesn't really know him, can't judge him yet."

Emma wanted to roll her eyes. How little did they know..

Ralphy looked hopeful again though and started to beg Emma, even though the girl kept saying no, until Ralphy begged on the top of her lungs and Emma laughed

"fine!"

Well.. this will be interesting.

Emma figured like always, she'll sit on the steps infront of school and he'd find her..and he did.

He sat down next to her in silence and she snuck a look at him until he looked at her and eyed her, was she just looking at him or was it just hopeful thinking?

"Wana go get something to eat?" he cooly asked, looking around the school as if her answer didn't matter so much to him.

Emma wanted to yes, and not just because she had to talk to him for Ralphy..she just really wanted to be with him.

"Ok."

Jay looked right back at her, a bit stunned, he didn't mean to look so stupid but he was shocked she said yes but he then blinked and tried to keep his cool, standing up and she led him to his car.

They sat in a diner near the school, and their food was already on their table.

"What the hell are you eating?" muttered Jay, scrunching his nose to Emma's food and reached his hand over to touch it until she slapped it away, he snickered.

"Tofu!" she confirmed, and proudly said, "I'm vegan."

"Hm, well, Vegan t_his_." declared Jay, giving her a playful look as he bit into his meaty burger and laughed as he chewed and noticed her actually look like she wanted to vomit.

Emma took a sip of her water and he eyed her.

"No wonder your so little." he taunted and she gave him a fake laugh, he then instantly got nervous out of nowhere when he noticed how her laugh, even when fake, sung in his ears and made him so happy.

Fuck, he was really liking this girl.

The diner door bell rang and in came a group of people, Jay didn't care to look back until he noticed Emma do a double take and look a bit tensed up and when she looked down, he looked back

Peter had entered with a few of his friends.

Jay's face darkened and he sat up a bit, PEter then noticed him and stopped walking, noticing him sitting with Emma and then blinked a few times before dashing out.

Jay turned back to Emma who was giving an odd expression, seeing Peter run out. She knew she told him to leave her alone, but what him so scared?

She eyed Jay suspiciously when he just gave her a blank taunting look. She opened her mouth, but shut it, feeling sort of embarressed if he did know..

She looked away from him and he felt a little bad and tried to change the subject, "How was your day?" he coughed a bit.

God, he didn't even ask his own FRIENDS this question.

Emma shrugged, playing with her food with her fork but not eating it now, "Ok, yours?"

"Didn't get slapped like yesterday." Joked Jay out loud and then coughed again awkwardly. Probably not the thing to talk about infront of the girl you want to impress..

Emma found her way in to talk about it..

"Why'd she slap you?" EMma asked and Jay raised an eyebrow, why'd she care?

Jay shrugged slowly, not looking Emma in the eye now. The usual reply to this question was to answer it by explaining Ralphy was crazy and he was too busy wanting other girls.. but it's not something you'd want to reply with to the only girl he's been thinking about lately..

He then thought hard about it.

"Guess I was an asshole." he muttered, knowing Emma must of been told some things from the girls.

It was Emma's turn now to feel sort of bad. She didn't want to be the stupid girl insisted someone wasn't what others were saying, not really, but with Jay..she really did think she saw the good of him. She didn't know why.. but she did.

She went to change the subject and teased, "Have you really been to jail?" she asked curiously.

Jay's distant look then turned to a playful one, eyeing her. He clenched his jaw and tried not to look her in the eye, "No."

Emma raised an eyebrow and tilted her head until he finally looked at her and down for a second before back into her pretty eyes.

"A few times.." he finally admitted but put his hands in a 'why' position, "Just for stupid bar fights though, I was released days later sept for the third time, that was a month just to make me learn my lesson." he explained.

Emma slowly nodded and teased, "Bar fight, ofcourse. Why?"

Jay just shrugged and went back to eating his burger as she eyed him. And after they ate, Emma for some reason decided she'd go with him to the bar where she first met him.

"Ready to get schooled?" taunted Jay, rubbing the chalk on his pool stick as they got ready to play.

Emma leaned on the pool table across from him and laughed, holding the stick. It was obvious he'd beat her.. she knew he was 'king' with this game.

"Hogart." greeted a walking by bouncer. Today wasn't so busy, being it was only 6 and the sun was shining through a bit, you could see the cigerette smoke flowing.

Jay just nodded and Emma noticed a few other people play pool next to them. They looked like bikers, pretty muscely guys.

This bar was so intimadating. Emma was in disbelief she was even here, with Jay Hogart of all people.

Jay lined up the balls with the triangle and then tossed it aside, "You can go first since you're gonna suck, alot." he playfully shot at her.

Emma rolled her eyes but nodded and went to get ready, as she leaned forward a little though she heard a low whistle and looked over her shoulder a bit annoyed but watched the way she glared at one of the bikers, knowing she was no match for them. She looked back to just ignore and play, to notice Jay openly glaring harshly at the bikers. She nervously glanced once more at the biker who whistled and caught Jay's look. The biker kind of just snickered, but did turn away and mind his own business.

Emma eyed Jay.. did he have some scary reputation? Why were people so threatend by him? These bikers could take him.. even if Jay was a good built guy, these three looked like mad wrestlers.

Emma tried to shake it off and hit the white ball into the triangle of pool balls.

Emma oh'd out loud and watched happily as two solids went into their pockets. Jay couldn't help but look impressed and a bit amused, two balls already for a starter. Damn.

"Beginners luck." Jay teased Emma and went to shoot a ball, and missed his stripe ball.

Emma giggled and he glared playfully, nodding at her to shoot. She did, missed. He went again, and got one. Least she still had two, her next one, she got it again, and she laughed even more at Jay's looks.

They kept playing until Jay was 3 behind her, and she was winning, and going for the 8 ball. The bartender came over and gave them some beers. Jay was smirking and taking a sip as she finally got the 8 ball in on the 4th try.

He sighed loudly, "Guess you beat me." he added, "You can take that one to your grave."

Emma took her beer as he stood infront of her looking all beat and just smiled up at him happily, her heart skipping beats.

She then noticed the sun going down a bit through the window and frowned, she had to go home..

"You wana go?" he lowly asked, standing so close as she looked up at him through her eye lashes and slowly nodded.

As they turned and put down their beers, grabbing their stuff, one of the bikers muttered to his friends again.

"I'd take her home." they all shared bellowed laughs as Emma rolled her eyes but ignored it as Jay put a hand on her back and walked beside her, leading her out as they passed the table, but out of nowhere, Jay grabbed one of their pool table balls and held it in his fist hard, punching the one who said it with it, hard. So hard he fell to the ground for being such a big guy.

It happened so fast, and Jay was ripped from Emma who was held back from the second biker as the other one grabbed Jay who almost got out of the big mans grip if not for the first biker he striked down that got up, and punched his gut hard.

"JAY!"

Emma yelled and tried getting out of the bikers hold, kicking and struggling, as the two others beat Jay up, not even the bartender or other bouncers broke it up.

Jay was finally dropped to the ground after some punches and Emma was breathless, and shook her head in disbelief seeing his split bleeding lip, smiling. Like he thought this was fun? He groaned when the biker kicked his stomach and then nodded to the biker.

"Lets go before his daddy comes running." he taunted and led them out.

Emma was let go and she shoved the biker as hard as she could before running to Jay who laid on his back, coughing up a bit and closing his eyes.

Daddy? Who was Jay's dad? And what was wrong with Jay!?

He tried to sit up and cringed a bit as Emma put her hands on his shoulders as he sat up for a bit, trying to regain his posture.

The two sat in his car, it was pitch black now and he parked infront of her house. They sat in silence.

Jay had a blue bruise along his right cheek, a split lip and looked a bit tired and beat. He stared at the steering wheel as Emma glanced at him now and then, still wondering why the hell he did that.

It started to lightly rain and Emma shook her head, "I'll see you later." she went to leave and he grabbed her arm.

Emma stopped and looked down at his hand that sent tingles up her arm.

"I'm sorry." he muttered, eyes still staring at the steering wheel.

"Why you do it?" she shook her head at him until he looked her dead in the eye.

"They were harressing you." he declared, a slight glare in his eyes.

Emma shook her head, "I didn't care, neither should you. They were old dirty bikers." she snickered, not understanding

Jay snapped back, "Which means they would of stopped at nothing to get at you if I weren't there."

"There was 3 of them, one of you, they beat you pretty bad, I think they could of done anything they wanted to me after."

"That wasn't even bad, Emma, you have no idea what they can do." Jay bittered, "two of those guys have gotten away with murder several times."

"And you knew yet still felt the need to start something?!" Emma stared at him insanely, "Do you always do that?!"

"Not over a girl.." muttered Jay, admitting that half.

Emma was too mad and worried to be flattered and snapped, "That why you went to jail? You started fights? It's like you liked to be beat up."

"Maybe." taunted Jay, glaring back at her, asking for another fight to be a smart ass.

Emma was a bit taken back and stared. More silence. Emma tried to piece together some things and gave him a look.

'his daddy will come running.'

Why would bikers be afraid of Jays dad?

"Is your Dad a biker?" she asked slowly, a bit afraid of the answer.

Jay chuckled lowly, it scared her a bit, as he looked out the window, watching the rain.

"My dad is _the biker _of all bikers. He created Hells Angels."

Emma went into shock. This was crazy.

Jay finally had the courage to look back at her, "Relax, he's not in it anymore, doesn't mean people don't know him or what he's capable of though."

Now Emma understood how Jay got into bars, how he got his friends in, how was wasn't killed for starting fights with a few bikers and how he got out of jail so easily sometimes.

"I'm going to go." with that, Emma got out and Jay went back to staring at the steering wheel emotionlessly, listening to the rain hit against his car until he heard Emma's front door of her house slam shut and stare at it.

_**And he's long gone when he's next to me  
And I realize the blame is on me**_

'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
'Til you put me down, oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble!  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble!


	6. Poor Boy Fell for The Rich Girl

**Pocksuppet. This is 110% my story, I know it's not a Degrassi type of story, it's because its MY fanfiction, my world, MY story with them in it. Don't take this the wrong way, I've had other people point fingers, but I'm sick of people asking me that. Find the story i 'stole' this from, THEN make comments because other than that, it's rude. **

"So did you talk to Jay?" Ralphy instantly attached her hip to Emma's as Emma walked into school.

Emma barely slept at all this weekend, didn't even go out. It was quite the scene Jay showed her the other day. She's never had this much drama in years like she has in these two months with this city.

"Uh.." Emma coughed lightly, "Yah." she nervously ran a hand through her hair and went towards her locker.

"And..?" Ralphy pressed on.

Emma huffed stopping at her locker, "He felt bad." she lied, and insisted, "He's sorry." she felt bad but there was so many things going through her head right now.

Getting in the middle of Jay and Ralphy? Wasn't something Emma wanted.

"Really?" Ralphy didn't even believe it and drifts off, "He never says sorry! To anyone!"

_Emma stopped and looked down at his hand that sent tingles up her arm."I'm sorry." he muttered, eyes still staring at the steering wheel_

Emma snapped out of the flashback from the other night of Jay apologising to her and she mustered a weak smile at Ralphy.

"Yeah.." she sadly looked away.

As Emma left and walked down the halls again she turned the corner to see Jay and his friends sitting in their class and she glanced at his less bruised eye and cut lip before she kept walking.

Was she scared of him? Or what she was feeling for him? Both?

Emma sighed and walked into her class before slowly walking out and eyeing the class across from her, Darcy was sitting in her science lab, and Peter Stone was talking to her.

Emma had never felt so worried for her sister..

Lunch time came and everything the guys were talking about it today went out Jay's other ear. He just couldn't pay attention and walked behind them as they exited class but stopped when he saw Emma grab her sister when her sister walked out of her class...with Peter.

Peter glanced back but kept walking, knowing the warning he had of not going near Emma.

Jay couldn't hear but it wasn't hard to know what Emma was trying to tell Darcy, who was yelling at her to leave it alone. Darcy stormed off and Emma took off the other way, upset... and to Jay's resistance, he took off after Emma.

Emma ran her hands through her hair, shutting her eyes and took the back exit of school, she was still walking off in a fast pace, mad, but someone grabbed her arm and turned her.

Jay.

Emma groaned, "Don't wanna talk right now." her eyes were still closed.

"I think you do." Jay confirmed.

Emma opened her eyes and glared right into his eyes that even he took a step back, "Not to you." she snapped and went to walk again, he ran infront

"What did I do? I said I was sorry what else can I do!?" Jay asked.

"Nothing!" Emma exclaimed, trying to keep her tears in, everything was too much right now, and she was so scared for Darcy right now, so scared of herself..him..her feelings.. "Just leave me alone."

"I don't want to." Jay firmly said, face hard and firm it made Emma's heart melt but stomach turn.

"I want you to." she snapped and pierced her lips hard, thinking of a way she could make Jay hate her, "I don't like people like you. Rude, hurtful-"

"I was never once mean to** you** Emma." the serious in his voice made Emma's heart sore, the confusion in his eyes..

"Poor." the words out of Emma's mouth next stung him hard. The rich girl had just called him poor.

He stared at her with disbelief, and then glared hard when she just gave a slow careless shrug, trying to pretend she meant it, and she didn't care he was a bit taken back from it..but he was more than that.

"Fuck you." was all Jay said, as she watched him turn and whip the back door open so hard when it slammed she jumped and gasped. When it closed, she bursted into tears.


End file.
